Koloss Amry v Warden's Party
The Warden's Party: NOTE: To save space, I'm linking to the Dragon Age Wiki for spell/talent trees. In addition, I'm listing the farthest they've gone in the tree rather than all the spells/talents from it. |-|The Warden Commander= The Warden, now the Warden-Commander, Arl of Amaranthine, and Hero of Ferelden, is an elven mage. He is the team member with the highest damage output, the highest tanking ability, and the best battle commander. As such, he is easily the most important member of the party. He has very high health, but very low mana - just enough to keep his (used) Sustained spells on. Due to his abilities as a blood mage, this is all he needs. Weapon & Armor: My Warden has Vigilance, a longsword custom-made for the Warden by Wade. Choices made in forging were "Flexible and nimble" and "Do what you think is best", leading to a boost to all stats, a further boost to attack, and ice damage. He also wears the Sentinel Armor set, which is classified as "Massive Armor", along with some random shield or another. This allows him to actually utilize Spellweaver as a close combat weapon effectively. Specializations & Spells: The Warden has three specializations: Blood Mage, Arcane Warrior, and Battlemage. These all combine to make him incredibly powerful. Blood Mage: Full tree Arcane Warrior Spells:Full tree Battle Mage Spells: Up to Hand of Winter Arcane spells: See below for level in tree *Arcane Bolt tree: Arcane Bolt *Attunement tree: Attunement *Field Tree: None Primal spells: See below for level in tree *Fire tree: Fireball *Earth tree: Stonefist *Cold tree: Cone of Cold *Lightning tree: Shock Entropy spells: See below for level in tree *Debilitation tree: Paralyze *Hexes tree: Death Hex *Sleep tree: Disorient *Draining tree: Drain Life Creation spells: See below for level in tree You think my Warden is some kind of hippie? (No points in tree) Spirit spells: See below for level in tree *Anti-Magic tree: None *Mana Alteration tree: None *Death tree: Animate Dead *Telekinesis tree: Mind Blast Power of Blood spells: Full Mage tree Strategy: Keeps Combat Magic, Shimmering Shield, and Blood Magic on. Opens with Blood Wound, then wades in with sword, shield, and single target / instant AoE spells. Uses Drain Life when low on health, Mind Blast or Hand of Winter when surrounded, and Animate Dead or Bloody Grasp if he feels like trolling (which is often). |-|Oghren= Oghren is a former traveling companion of the Warden Commander during the fifth blight. After the Archdemon Urthemiel was slain, the party fragmented and went their own ways. Oghren decided to join the Grey Wardens to try and escape his family life, and now serves at Amaranthine. He's the secondary Melee DPS after the Warden Commander. Weapon & Armor My Oghren wields the Dragonstone Cleaver, because I replayed Awakening after beating all the DLC to get the best items. He also wears the Leigon of the Dead Armor, a massive armor made for dwarves. It provides very good protection. Specializations & Talents Oghren has three specializations: Berserker, Reaver, and Champion. Berserker Talents: full tree Reaver Talents: full tree Champion Talents: full tree Two-Handed Talents: full four trees Warrior Talents: full Powerful and Second Wind trees Strategy: Charge in swinging, using whatever talents are needed. I mostly just let Oghren do his thing. |-|Anders= Anders is an escaped Circle mage turned Grey Warden. He gets along well with the Warden Commander due to their shared distaste for the Circle, despite being weary of his superior due to the blood magic he makes free use of. Anders is the healer of the party, bringing numerous support spells to the table and the mana to use them. Weapon & Armor: My Anders has Spellfury, a staff that is highly powerful. He also wears the Vestiments of Urthemiel, a light armor. Specializations & Spells: Anders has two specializations: Spirit Healer and Battlemage. These combine to make him the party's healer. Spirit Healer: Full tree Battle Mage Spells: Up to Stoic Arcane spells: See below for level in tree *Arcane Bolt tree: Arcane Bolt *Attunement tree: Attunement *Field tree: Invigorate Primal spells: See below for level in tree *Fire tree: Inferno *Earth tree: None *Cold tree: None *Lightning tree: None Entropy spells: See below for level in tree *Debilitation tree: None *Hexes tree: None *Sleep tree: None *Draining tree: None Creation spells: See below for level in tree *Healing tree: Full tree *Enhancements tree: Full tree *Glyphs tree: Full tree *Summoning tree: Full tree Spirit spells: See below for level in tree *Anti-Magic tree: Dispel Magic *Mana Alteration tree: None *Death tree: Death Siphon *Telekinesis tree: None Strategy: Heal the crap out of people. Use Hand of Winter when surrounded. Keep Death Syphon & Flaming Weapons on. Cast Grease and whichever fire spell is off cooldown on large groups no one has targeted. I'd add dispel magical buffs, but the Metallic Arts can't be interrupted so easily. |-|Justice= Justice is a Fade Spirit trapped inside the corpse of a Grey Warden named Kristoff. After being discovered and welcomed back into Vigil's Keep by the Warden Commander, he serves as a loyal companion. The Warden Commander, however, has made mention of a special assignment for Justice. He(?)'s the secondary tank after the Warden Commander. Weapons and Armor Justice wields the Daisycutter axe and some random shield. Daisycutter is a one-handed axe with a two-handed model, meaning it is as light as a one-handed axe while having the reach of a two-handed axe. He also wears the Hirol's Defense armor, an Massive Armor set that provides good defense. Specializations & Talents Justice has three specializations: Spirit Warrior, Guardian, and Champion. Spirit Warrior Talents: full tree Guardain Talents: full tree Champion Talents: full tree Weapon and Shield Talents: full four trees Warrior Talents: full Powerful and Precise Striking trees Strategy: Buff allies as much as possible, draw any enemies not targeting the Warden Commander to himself. |-|Velanna= Velana is a Dalish Keeper who turned to banditry after her clan was slaughtered by humans. Recruited by the Warden Commander, she now serves under him in Vigil's Keep. She's the secondary Mage DPS after the Warden Commander. Weapon & Armor Velana wields the Staff of the Lost, a staff looted from an Awakened Darkspawn. She also wears the Skins of the Keeper, a set of robes that augment her abilities; the lack of covering also helps draw enemies in, since her specializations keep her immobile. Specializations & Spells: Velana has two specializations: Keeper and Battlemage. These combine to make her a strong AoE damage dealer. Keeper: Full tree Battle Mage Spells: Full tree Arcane spells: See below for level in tree *Arcane Bolt tree: Arcane Bolt *Attunement tree: None *Field tree: Mystical Negation Primal spells: See below for level in tree *Fire tree: Inferno *Earth tree: Earthquake *Cold tree: Cone of Cold *Lightning tree: Tempest Entropy spells: See below for level in tree *Debilitation tree: None *Hexes tree: None *Sleep tree: None *Draining tree: Death Cloud Creation spells: See below for level in tree *Healing tree: None *Enhancements tree: None *Glyphs tree: None *Summoning tree: None Spirit spells: See below for level in tree *Anti-Magic tree: none *Mana Alteration tree: Spell Might *Death tree: Death Siphon *Telekinesis tree: Mind Blast Strategy: Stay in one place with One with Nature, Draining Aura, Death Syphon, Elemental Chaos, and Death Magic on. Turn on Arcane Field or Mystical Negation as needed. Cast AoE spells centered on self and Keeper spells, occasionally casting Spell Might. |-|Sigrun= Sigrun is a former member of the Dwarven Legion of the Dead who joined the Grey Wardens after receiving their help eradicating the Broodmothers of Kal'Hirol. She is a fairly upbeat rogue, and serves as the stealth melee support of the party. Weapons & Armor Sigrun dual-wields the Blightblood longsword and the Voice of Velvet dagger. Mostly because they look pretty cool as a pair. She also wears the Trickster's armor, a set of light leather armor. Specializations & Talents Sigrun has three specializations: Legionnaire Scout, Shadow, and Assassin. These combine to make her a single-target stealth-focused melee fighter, trading her overall DPS for spike damage. Legionnaire Scout talents: Full tree Shadow talents: Full tree Assassin talents: Full tree Dual-Weapon talents: Full four trees Rogue talents: Full Stealth and Heartseeker trees Strategy: Run around in Stealth / combat stealth and backstab things. Activate Flicker the instant it's off cooldown and there are enemies to use it on. |-|Nathanial Howe= Nathanial Howe is the son of Arl Rendon Howe. Given a chance to clear his family's name, he is conscripted into the Grey Wardens to kill Darkspawn. He acts as the ranged support for the party. Weapons and Armor: Nathanial wields The Sorrows of Arlathan, a powerful longbow. Once again, I replayed Awakening after finishing Witch Hunt for the good items. Nathanial also wears the Blackblade armor set. Because nothing else really fit. Specializations and Talents: Nathanial has 2 specializations: Assassin and Bard. These allow him to give support to his teammates while trying to remain out of a melee. Assassin talents: Full tree Bard talents: Full tree Archery talents: Full tree Rogue talents: Full Deft Hands, Below the Belt, and Heartseeker trees Strategy Keep buffs and debuffs up and shoot people. He doesn't have a very complex job, since I really only bring him along for lockpicking after I kill everything. The Koloss |-| Swords & Biological Info = The Koloss used swords that are sized for their height. Since Koloss grew to be up to 12 feet tall, their swords would measure in length between 3 feet and 6 feet of blade length, depending on the size of the Koloss. As for their biology: The koloss are physically very large and very powerful. A full grown koloss could be as tall as twelve feet. A young koloss had as much skin as it would come to have in its later life; because of this, the younger a koloss was, the fatter they looked due to having too much baggy skin covering themselves. When a Koloss reached 12 feet, they would die shortly afterwards. Since they tended to grow very large, their skin tended to stretch and open in cuts after they grew to its limits. To create a koloss, 4 normal humans were stabbed with individual iron spikes through their heart, and these spikes were then placed strategically on to a fifth person, causing them to becomes a koloss. These Hemalugic spikes could be reused, however, the power of the spikes decreases with re-use. The Koloss themselves knew the proper placement of the spikes, so they were able to reproduce after a fashion. The spikes themselves leave the Koloss vulnerable to emotional Allomancy, though one has to be incredibly strong to be able to control them without the aid of Duralumin. Thanks to The Coppermind at 17th Shard for most of the info. |-| Leaders = After the death of the Lord Ruler, the Steel Inquisitors under Ruin took control of large numbers of Koloss. If their inquisitor was killed, the Koloss under its command tended to turn on one another in addition to their enemies. Since they were well aware of this, the Steel Inquisitors were modified with extra spikes to give them more powers, turning them into the best combatants on Scadrial. Each Inquisitor brings an obsidian-bladed axe, their Hemalurgy/Allomancy/Feruchemy, and a Hemalurgic Spike. If the spike is successfully planted in the flesh of a party member, the Inquisitors (and Ruin, but he's not here) can control them. |-| Numbers = 350 Koloss 7 Steel Inqusitors Notes |-|Victory Conditions:= Only one condition needs to be met for one side to be considered victorious. The Warden's Party: *Kill all Koloss *Kill all Steel Inquisitors (automatic win) Koloss Army: *Raze Vigil's Keep *Kill all members of the Party |-| Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory conditions and which - if any - the combatants can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. A well-reasoned counterargument that is not subject to a well-reasoned rebuttal can reduce a vote by .5 |-| Other = Well, this is the last Siege Breakers battle. Since I'm going to write most of these eventually, please take this survey to let me know which ones you'd like to see; it'll influence the order I write them in. Category:DF